


Pumpkin Patch Petting

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hates the holidays, until a certain werewolf's actions change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Patch Petting

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Marauders Era, Seventh Year. Written for [](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/profile)[**daisychain_drab**](http://daisychain-drab.livejournal.com/) Round 3. Inspired by the fanart [Untitled](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/37218.html) by [](http://fabledtruant.livejournal.com/profile)[**fabledtruant**](http://fabledtruant.livejournal.com/) from this year's [](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/profile)[**samhain_smut**](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/) fest.

  
Severus sat glaring at the other students from all Houses, including Slytherin. They were revelling and speaking animatedly, as jovial in partaking of this feast as the house-elves were in preparing it. He, on the other hand, hated the holidays and was in a sour mood. This would be his last Samhain at Hogwarts, and he couldn’t wait for it to be over. Oh, it wasn’t that the holiday meant anything bad, it’s just that it always reminded him of how poor he was, of how much he didn’t have.

When he was a child, his mother would fix him a few treats on each holiday and would tell him stories from her own youth of how she and her parents or friends had decorated the manor and entertained guests, but the Snapes never celebrated it. His father wouldn’t allow it, not any of the Wizarding holidays in fact. Even Christmas was done the Muggle way. So he had been very excited as a first year to finally be able to participate in the sacred rites that fell within the Hogwarts school term. Unfortunately, Severus was still poor. His mother somehow had scraped enough money to send him to school -- or maybe he was there on some sort of government program, he didn’t know -- but there wasn’t any money for extras, certainly not for tricks and treats, so he normally spent the time out at Hogsmeade simply straggling behind his housemates, envying the purchases they made.

Lily had been there in the early years, and it had helped having her as a revelry companion, but of course that relationship was over. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, and pain cut into his chest at seeing her so happy without him. The Marauders sitting next to her, laughing loudly at something Black had said, no doubt, made him sneer in disgust and anger. They had each other, even the werewolf, who had managed to fill out to become gorgeous over the summer, unlike his own still-gangly self. Severus grew ever despondant. He had no one and probably never would. His irascible personality kept most people at bay. Even the other Slytherins avoided him unless they wanted something from him. He was not a people person.

His maudlin mood forced him up and away from the feast. Students and teachers took note, but only with a passing interest. He didn’t get into mischief on his own, and there wasn’t far he could go, after all, even in a large castle. Unless someone else was pulling a prank, he was generally left alone.

He wandered out to the courtyard, but the sounds from the Great Hall could still be heard there, so he moved further away. His black thoughts took him round the left side of Hogwarts, and he eventually came close to Hagrid’s hut. Severus had no wish to see the stupid oaf, but he noticed the pumpkin patch beyond with orange gourds that were full and large, the place inviting enough for a sit-and-stew session. There was even a fountain off-center, gurgling pleasantly, just the thing to calm his mind and induce meditation.

As his luck would have it, he didn’t have a chance to do any thinking for a noise startled him. Swinging around, wand at the ready, he noticed Remus Lupin walking toward him.

“What do you want?” he snarled.

Lupin put up his hands in placation and said, “Nothing, Severus. I’m just here to make amends.”

“Make amends for what? Almost killing me? For still being here, a dangerous creature? They hunt werewolves in other countries, you know.” Severus glared, trying to make the teenage boy leave.

“I’m not dangerous most of the time, just the night of the full moon, and I keep myself locked up for that.”

“Unless your so-called friends let you out or send someone else in,” Severus spat.

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ve already apologised to you for my part. I can’t help what Sirius did.”

“No, but you could leave, go away.” Severus’ heart was pounding in his ears. He knew it was senseless to be afraid. It wasn’t a full moon, and Lupin appeared calm and sane, not to mention soft and warm in the twilight. Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious.

“I can’t do that; I need to finish school. Besides,” he said quieter, “I don’t want to leave. There’s something here that I want very much.”

Severus was suspicious and he didn’t want to rise to the bait, but he cursed his insatiable curiosity and asked anyway, “What?” then hid it behind a mask of scorn. “A free ticket ride on Potter’s and Black’s coattails, perhaps, or are you waiting for a tastier morsel to come around?”

A stricken look came over Lupin’s face -- good -- but then it changed to one of amusement. That didn’t bode well. “Maybe ‘tastier morsel’ _is_ the right word for you.” He sauntered forward with a little swagger in his gait, smooth and sensual.

Severus’ eyes widened. “What do you mean? Stay back!” He kept his wand up and pointed at Lupin, fear icing in his veins. He took a step back, eyes never leaving the other’s, which had a glint of desire in them.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Severus,” Lupin said in his simple, straight-forward voice, no hint of darkness or duplicity in it. “I’m not here to hurt you.” He kept gliding forward.

“No, get away from me.” The terror was trying to rise and choke him, but he couldn’t let it. He was concentrating so hard on anticipating the attack that he never noticed the small pumpkin that tripped him. Severus lost his balance and began to tumble over, but Lupin took one quick stride toward him and caught Severus’ wand arm about the wrist, keeping him upright, but also unable to cast spells.

The terror at being touched by a werewolf while disarmed threatened to overwhelm him. He began shaking and fought down the urge to scream and pull away, knowing it would be useless and would only incite the wrath of the wolf inside.

“Shh,” Lupin whispered. “Calm down, Severus. Please don’t be afraid of me.” With the hand holding Severus’, he began massaging the inside of the wrist with slow, even circles. The warmth of his fingers permeated through fabric and sent small tingles down Severus’ arm. The teen’s black eyes were wild with near-panic, so Lupin moved slowly. With his other hand, he grasped Severus’ waist and held him steady, pulling him closer. Their bodies ended up a mere hands-breath away.

Severus stared into the deep brown eyes of his captor, his heartbeat racing as he waited for the wolf to emerge. But it never came. Lupin’s intense gaze grew lustful, mesmerizing him, the underlying darkness calling to him, the gentle pressure at his wrist, accompanied by a thumb on his belly, lulled him into security, the full lips beckoned him forward. Before he was even aware of a conscious decision, they were kissing. He fell into the warmth as yearning reared up inside him, replacing the fear. He wanted. Oh, how he wanted someone, anyone, with whom to share carnal delights, and if Lupin was the one present … at the moment he didn’t care. He was being touched, kissed, and he never wanted it to stop. His spirit twirled inside his body and he felt dizzy.

Lupin stepped backward and sat on the edge of the fountain, guiding Severus to him. He let go of Severus’ wrist only to latch on more firmly to Severus’ upper arm, drawing a moan from the Slytherin. With a muttered breath he spelled their robes to unfasten and fall away, and his hand upon Severus’ waist moved to unclasp Severus’ trousers. A brush of his hand under Severus’ shirt had them both groaning with increased need. Severus tried to undo Lupin’s collar and necktie, fumbling with the knot. Lupin took this as consent to move forward, wrapping his large hand over Severus’ small bum and pulling him in.

Severus was lost in the kiss, yanking on the necktie in his desperation to get closer, to be consumed by the fire fanning between them.

Lupin broke the kiss, panting harshly. “Do you want to do this?” His glazed eyes were almost black, and Severus could see him fighting for self-control.

Severus wasn’t sure what he wanted, only he knew that he didn’t want to let this go. “This better not get back to your friends or I’ll make sure to raise enough hell to get you kicked out of this school, maybe even out of England altogether.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Lupin said, “Deal,” and immediately went back to devouring Severus’ mouth.

The two fell into the pumpkin patch and proceeded to worship each other’s bodies. Finally, Severus had someone with whom to celebrate the Samhain rites. He would no longer be alone, and suddenly he didn’t despise the holidays anymore. For once, he was going to enjoy them.

\--


End file.
